fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 253
Let's Join Hands is the 253rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Makarov is unable to defeat the Acnologia, but his life is spared as everyone on the island quickly returns to fend off the dragon. Their efforts amount to nothing, as Acnologia prepares to destroy the island with one final attack. In their final moments, the Fairies all hold hands as Tenrou Island, with them on it, is eradicated. Seven years past and nobody has been found since... Summary In order to give his guild members time to escape the island, Makarov is holding off the black dragon with his Titan Magic. He affirms his declaration that he will not allow the dragon to get past him as he must protect the members of his guild. However, the dragon knocks him to the ground and steps on his wound, causing it to reopen. Makarov smiles as he realizes that he no longer has any regrets and is a true parent now. Suddenly, Natsu shows up and tries to fight the dragon, to no success as it tosses him aside. The other members of the guild arrive and begin fighting the dragon as well while Laxus helps his grandfather, reasoning that there was no way they could've left him behind. As the guild continues to fight the dragon, a mysterious girl watches them and clasps her hands in prayer. Even with the combined powers of the members of the guild, the dragon easily repels their attacks and Gildarts realizes that the dragon is not showing its true strength but is merely playing with them. The dragon then quickly takes to the skies and prepares to attack. Gajeel realizes that the dragon is about to use its roar and Erza tells everyone who can use defensive Magic to do so. Lisanna tells everyone to channel their energy towards Freed and Mirajane tells them to join hands. Determined to return to their home, everyone joins hands just as the dragon unleashes its attack, decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone as Zeref, Ultear, Meredy and the Magic Council Army watch from afar. When the attack dissipates, Zeref, riding Grimoire Heart's airship, realizes that the war is over and cries for Natsu. Acnologia then flies away, disappearing from sight. As of December 16, X784, Tenrou Island is no more. Afterwards, the Magic Council had tried searching the surrounding waters for survivors for half a year, with no success. Seven years passed, Romeo, branded with the mark of Fairy Tail, stares off into the sea alone. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used *Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)) *Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Kotai Moji (Soriddo Sukuriputo)) *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)) *Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Mahō no Satsu (Majikku Kādo)) *Dragon Magic Spells used *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Animal Soul: Wings *Solid Script: Fire (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia) *Iron Dragon's Sword (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken) *Ice-Make: Arrows *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Magic Swords Navigation